Goodbye V
by Quintessence88
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on 4x02 sneak peek about Victoria and David's reunion...</html>


**Hi guys, I wrote this one-shot before the episode but I'm not home so I couldn't post it before… I'm not a David/Victoria shipper but after watching the sneak peek I felt I had to give a shot to my thoughts about it. Enjoy and review, thanks! **

Victoria Grayson brushed her hand against the bearded face of her former lover David Clarke and heclosed his eyes enjoying that touch he dreamt for so many years.

"Oh David, it's you..." She smiled

Surprise was evident in her voice. She couldn't believe her eyes, maybe she was hallucinating because she had wished something like that to happen for years, she had wished he wasn't dead because of the wickedness of her former husband but even in her silent nights when she was on her cupola looking at his beach house thinking of him she knew that was impossible: people didn't rise from the dead and yet there he was standing flesh and blood in front of her

"It's you..." She repeated still caressing his face

"I can't," he stopped her hand "Not until I know the truth"

"The truth?" She asked uncertain

"I told myself Conrad was the mastermind and you were so much a victim as I was but I just need to hear that from you" he said looking her straight in her eyes

"David I loved you"

"Then tell me the truth"

A thunder enlightened the beach house as if it was midday but they seemed not to notice it, he didn't notice it all so focused on her as he was. Victoria opened her mouth to answer but closed it pressing her lips in a thin line: what to say? How to explain him? Could she? Her silence spoke volume to him.

"I shouldn't have come, this is a mistake" He turned around too angry to even looking at her "Goodbye, V."

"It's true"

Her voice stopped his track leaving him petrified.

"David I was scared," she talked on approaching him and he turned around "I didn't have a choice, I regretted that moment ever since"

Victoria exhaled as if admitting her guilt out loud with the person concerned lifted a burden from her chest. David got closer staring in her eyes attentively and took her face in his hands, she relaxed under his touch closing her eyes

"Oh David..."

Suddenly his hands went around her neck and he tightened his grip, shock and fear appeared in her eyes for such an unexpected reaction and then he pushed her against the wall forcing her to turn around. David was pressed against her bottom capturing her wrists and pinning them above her head

"You betrayed me! How could you?" He yelled

"David I..."

"Shut up!" He hiked up her skirt with his free hand "You wanted this a moment ago, didn't you? You wanted me to fuck you in memory of good times? I should have done that instead of loving you! This is how I should have treated you 20 years ago, sweetness didn't bring me anywhere expect for prison!"

He tugged her black lace panties ripping them apart. Victoria was standing there terrified and yet aroused because her body reacted to him instinctively, it remembered him, his voice, his body, his hands that were rude now. He parted her legs with slight kick of his foot, she only had time to hear him unzipping his pants before he slammed into her. She yelped and cried.

"This is not for your pleasure but only mine! It's for the life you stole from me..."

He thrust hard.

"IT's for the little girl you took me away..."

Another hard thrust.

"It's for all the years in prison..."

Another hard thrust.

"It's for being almost stabbed to death..."

He pulled her hair pushing his pelvis against hers rougher.

"It's for that charade which I thought it was our love..."

"David..."

Victoria pleaded, hot tears were streaming down her cheeks because that hurt more than any rape, she knew she could stop him but she didn't. She deserved to be treated like a whore, like garbage because what he did to him was beyond the cruelty itself but she just would have never expected for him to react that way, to break her in the most obvious way. He kept pounding into her, his voice in ear was like a knife twisted in her heart.

"It's for all the lies you told me, for being such a good actress..."

Another rough thrust.

"It's for the child I hadn't seen born or grow up, for the daughter we have and I still don't know"

He jerked his hips going deeper "You ruined me" he whispered a second before spilling inside her. As soon as finished he pulled out and took distance from her as if she could burn him. Victoria remained stood facing the wall, she was shaking and crying silently, it couldn't have really happened and yet it did: she didn't feel any pleasure exactly how he wanted but he succeeded to hurt her physically and emotionally using sex as a weapon, as a gun pointed at her head and he shot. The David Clarke she knew long time ago was dead at Rikers, that kind, honest and pure soul had been poisoned by the consequences of her actions because self-preservation was essential to Victoria Grayson no matter who would have been caught in the crossfire.

She heard him the zipper of his pants and his footsteps reaching the door...

"I don't want to see you anymore Victoria. Goodbye"

He left and she crumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, the pain was unbearable and not for the rough sex but because of what it meant for him, absolutely nothing, it was just a punishment, a little revenge that broke her in millions of tiny pieces. She had endured so much in her life to believe she was unbreakable but she was wrong: you can't protect yourself when you don't know to be in danger, when the hand that had always cherished you now it's choking you.

Regardless Victoria still loved him, every fiber of her being did, she couldn't help herself, he was the father of her daughter, the man who made her feel alive after years of emptiness and now she lost him again, for good.

She felt his warm seed slipping down her legs, that was the only thing it was left of him, the evidence of his bitter pleasure... God she didn't want it to end up like this, she wanted to reunite with him, to make love with him in their old, hot, sweet way and stay with him forever now that Conrad was dead but everything was permanently screwed up, he'd have never forgiven her.

The crazy wind and thunders muffled her sobs and cries, there was a storm outside and inside her heart. She found the strength to rise from the floor and go cleaning herself, she didn't want to stay there but going to the South Fork Inn wasn't an option anymore especially because of the storm so she took a blanket and found room on the couch ready to face a hard and sleepless night. David was gone and she...just want to wake up and find out it was just a nightmare. She had lost all men she had ever loved in her life: Dominik, Pascal and now David, for the second time.

It was absurd, in the same day she got her freedom back but she lost him and maybe she was losing her mind too.

Victoria kept sobbing until she cried herself to sleep like a child. After all tomorrow would have been another day...in her life's hell.


End file.
